Be it White
by evadere
Summary: Will Christmas be what Ron hopes for? RonHarry


Be it White

_Synopsis : Will Christmas be what Ron hopes for? (Ron/Harry)_

_A gift/request for Jenn. Merry Christmas!_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_There's three days until Christmas and it still hasn't snowed._

Ron closed his eyes and laid his head in his arms. He had been sitting at the window's ledge for over an hour, staring intently at the school grounds. Winter had come about, it's bitter cold spurring an emergence of gloves and scarves. Opening his eyes, his vision held a tinge of ginger. With a tilt of his head, he huffed slightly to blow his hair out of the way. He needed a haircut badly.

_Well, at least not as badly as Harry._

The thought brought a smile to his face. Harry had been in Dumbledore's office for the past hour, discussing something that he would end up telling Ron about later. During that time, Ron had packed everything and was anxious to head home for the holidays. Harry would be spending Christmas with the Weasley's, but he would arrive the night of Christmas Eve. He had something to take care of with Dumbledore from what Ron was told. After he had finished packing, Ron found himself wandering to one of the many enormous windows and seated himself by it. He then proceeded to wait impatiently for a hint of snowfall.

Closing his eyes once more, he let his thoughts wander to the possibilities Christmas would bring. Obviously another maroon knit sweater from his mum and probably something educational from Hermione. He didn't even mind the gifts he would never use, because Harry would be there. They would always end up in Ron's room, cracking jokes about each other's gifts and pigging out on chocolate frogs. He just wished it would snow. He had wanted to ask Harry something important, and he felt that the presence of snow would make it easier.

"That must be the most serious expression I've ever seen on you face, Ron."

Ron stood up and turned to Harry, flashing a sheepish grin. "I thought, if I stared at out there long enough, I could will it to snow…"

Harry chuckled, slipping his hands into his pockets as he walked over. Coming up next to Ron, he took a moment to peer out onto the school grounds as well. They both stood there, side by side, each in silence with their own thoughts. Harry couldn't help noticing the way Ron's bright blue eyes were enhanced in the window's reflection.

"I should get going soon. The train leaves in less than an hour." Turning away from the window, Ron leaned against the wall. Harry nodded, unable to form words for a moment.

"Hmm." That was the best he could come up with.

"So, what did get me for Christmas?"

"Uh…well, it's… ehh.." Harry muttered, scratching the back of his head..

"Bullocks. Thought I could get it out of you randomly. Well as long as it's not clothing with the letter R on it. I get enough of that from my mum. I'm serious, she never seems to run out of colors or patterns or types of clothing to embellish my name on…" Straying mindlessly, Ron continued to bring up gifts, candy, snow and Harry could have sworn he heard 'Stupid Malfoy' in there somewhere.

"Ron?" Now standing in front of Ron, Harry tried to grab attention.

"and Hermione will probably show up. Well, afterwards I mean. So Dumbledore's actually going to bring you back, excellent. Mum will definitely want him to feed him. She says he's too wispy looking, I tell her it's the wardrobe. Ah, and then you'll let me know what it was you two were going on about for an hour won't you? I mean if it isn't top secret, yeah like you wouldn't tell me anyway.."

During this monologue of sorts, if Ron been paying attention, he would have notice Harry smiling and letting out a soft sigh.

"Dumbledore wasn't telling you some secret from your past… "

Removing his glasses, and placing them in his right pocket, Harry paused.

"Or did he ask you to somehow save the world, because I'd be the chap to fight along side you.."

Taking a tentative step forward, he bought his arms behind his back, his hands clasped together.

"As long as there aren't any spiders , eh, I hate spiders-"

He then kissed Ron, silencing him quite effectively.

A few moments later, Harry pulled back slightly to admire the blush on Ron's cheeks. Ron felt his lips form into a smile as he looked into Harry's emerald gaze. As he stared contently, he caught a glimpse of the window out of the corner of his eye.

It had started to _snow…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The End**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


End file.
